beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forge Disc - 8
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-79 Starter Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing on April 29th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Fafnir F3 8 Nothing. Description 8''', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features four protrusions, each molded into the shape of an "8". Each of the lower loops of the "8"s features gaps, akin to Knuckle, which takes weight away from the center and creates high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) and subsequent Flywheel Effect, features theoretically perfect for Stamina. Furthermore, '''8 is one of the heaviest Discs in the game, heavier than Heavy, Gravity, 2, 4, and 6 and its use can bolster a Beyblade's Knock-Out Resistance and Attack potential. However, like other heavy discs with high Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) such as Gravity and Ring, the use of 8''' severely decreases a Beyblade's Burst Resistance as a trade off. Overall '''8 would be a highly versatile Disc as its balance and Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) boosts Stamina and its weight boosts Knock-Out Resistance and Attack potential. As a Core Disc, certain Frames such as Cross can add traits such as Life-After-Death. However, the severe Burst risk posed by the Outward Weight Distribution (OWD) makes it outclassed by 4 and 7 which equal or surpass 8''' in terms of Stamina with far greater Burst Resistance. However, with the release of the Cho-Z Layer System, which is heavy enough to compensate for '''8's Burst risk, 8''' has found use in Attack Combinations, but is still outclassed by 7. '''As such, 8 is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-79 Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing * B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl - 01: Maximum Garuda 8Flow Flugel * B-87 Random Booster Vol. 7 Maximum Garuda.8F.Fl - 07: Acid Anubis 8Vortex Loop * B-95 Random Booster Vol. 8 Shelter Regulus.5S.Tw - 05: Yaeger Yggdrasil 8Meteor Quake * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 08: Gigant Gaia 8Under Quake * B-103 Screw Trident 8Bump Wedge * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 02: Winning Valkyrie 8 Guard * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 08: Bloody Longinus 8Vortex Defense * B-121 Cho-Z Triple Booster Set - Wolborg 8 Bearing * B-00 Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Crimson White Ver.) * B-00 Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Crystal Blue Ver.) * B-00 Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Legend Ver.) * B-00 Wolborg 8 Bearing (Blue Wolf Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Wolborg 8 Bearing Hasbro * E1029 Fafnir F3 8 Nothing * E1036 Garuda G3 8Flow Flugel * E2460 Shadow Snake Pit Battle Set - Doomscizor D3 8Glaive Nothing * E4718 Flame-X Diomedes D4 8 Defense-S * E4725 Gargoyle G4 8 Massive-S * E4738 Z Achilles A4 8 Prevail-S * E4744 Lava-X Anubion A4 & Spiral Treptune T4 Dual Pack - Spiral Treptune T4 8 Wedge-S * E4748 Silver-X Jormuntor J4 & Leopard L4 Dual Pack - Silver-X Jormuntor J4 8 Fusion-S * E5303 Ultimate Tournament Collection - Fafnir F3 8 Nothing * E5956 Tide Treptune T3 8Bump Edge * E5958 Jinnius J3 8 Zeta Gallery Takara Tomy Disk8.png|8 (Official Image) 8 (Crimson White Ver).png|8 (Crimson White Ver.) 8 (Crystal Blue Ver).png|8 (Crystal Blue Ver.) 8 (Legend Ver).png|8 (Legend Ver.) 8 (Blue Wolf Ver).png|8 (Blue Wolf Ver.) Hasbro Trivia * Its release with Flame-X Diomedes D4 and Silver-X Jormuntor J4 breaks the trend of 8 being used with only Stamina Type Beyblades. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro